Memristors are electrical circuit elements that normally work at the nanometer scale. A memristor often exhibits an ability to change its resistance as electrical voltage or current is applied to it. However, once the voltage or current is reduced below a certain magnitude, the memristor's material maintains or “remembers” the resistance change. As a consequence, the memristors may be used to store binary information in memory cells.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.